Admit it
by HedgehogsLiveHere
Summary: This is my first Dair fanfic based off of season 4.. SOrry for the crappy summary No Smut sorry


Author's Note before you read:

This is a _Dair _fanfic not a Chair on… SO please don't bite my head off because I am doing a Dan/Blair story…

Ok

R&R

~Toasty :D

Blair was so upset she couldn't put it into words and it was all because of Chuck Bass sleeping with another women. She knew she wasn't good enough and it was her fault they separated but it still broke her heart hearing about it.

She sat alone on a cold bench in Central Park watching people walk by.

"Waldorf what's wrong ?"A voice said plopping him or herself down beside her.

When she looked up she hoped for Chuck but, she only saw Cabbage Patch (Dan).

"What do you want? "She grumbled, seeing him wasn't helping

"I heard about what happened and I'm just sorry about being mean." Dan apologized.

"Sure you are." She grumbled getting up.

He got up and said "I'm not like you or _him_. I am a man to my word."

Then he grabbed her hands and she slaps him.

"Eww, I don't need your help Humphrey !"She groaned.

"Wait Blair please just listen to me !"He called.

But it was too late she was gone, he sat down on the bench and sighed.

He didn't know why he was so upset about Blair walking away from him, after Ben got out of prison Serena just ignored him and Vanessa kind of just vanished out of nowhere.

He would never admit it but, after working with Blair for less than 24 hours he kind of liked her but, her would never admit it. Ever! So he did the normal thing and followed her to her room.

When he made it there her maid wasn't there so he snuck past with ease into her room.

"Knock knock ."He said knocking on the lavish door.

"What is it now Humphrey are you looking for Serena if you are sorry she isn't here ."She mocked lying on her bed.

"Actually I came to see you ."He admitted.

"Speak ."She groaned.

He sat on the bed next to her and kicked off his shoes then laid beside her.

"I said speak not cuddle with me." She complained.

"Sorry." He sneered rolling over but accidentally rolling on top of her.

"Hey!"She growled.

Then he did the unthinkable he kissed her gently, not the way Chuck did it to her.

She reacted by kissing him back and flipping them over so she was on top.

He broke the kissed and whispered "I'm so sorry Blair."

She smirked and whispered in his ear "I kind of liked it Humphrey."

He blushed, the first time in over five years.

"R..?"He stuttered not even saying the whole word properly.

What was going on with him?

Was he sick, Was he just desperate or was he actually in love with her 'loves' best friend?

"Aww is someone nervous." She teased.

"No." He said stiffly

She giggled then kissed him again then got off of him.

"Wait !"He called trying to get off the bed.

"I'm just getting us something to drink, _Dan."_ She giggled.

He laid backing and gulped, this was so unlike her! Is her brain dented or does she have brain damage?

When she came back she had two wine glasses, a full bottle of red wine.

"Cheap red wine how did you know." He smirked.

"I just know these things _Dan." She_ smiled pouring the glasses half way and handing one to him.

He drank in silence but chugged it because he just wanted to kiss that brown doe eyed beauty but, he would never admit it.

She laid back down when she was done and placed the glass on the night stand, he did the same even though he wasn't done.

"Danny I thought you like Serena." She pouted snuggling against his chest.

"I thought I did too, until Ben came back and Collin got into the picture." He sighed petting her, he knew nether of them were drunk.. Yet.

Two hours later and numerous glasses of wine ,an empty bottle of wine and two supposed enemy's'. Their bodies were wrestling on top of the bed , Blair was being hyper and Dan was trying to calm her down to make her go to sleep so he could go home but he didn't want to.

"Come on Blair ."He smiled trying to pin her down.

"No I'm not tired. "She giggled squirming

He kissed her again and she kissed back and the fell on the bed.

"Night night." She smiled.

"Yea."He said laying down next to her.

They both feel asleep not caring what Gossip Girl says.

The next morning Dan cracked his eyes open and tried to reach for his phone but something was around his waist.

When he looked over he saw Blair and then every minor detail came back to him in a flash.

She grunted, opened her eyes and yelled.

"What did you do!" She yelled.

"I didn't do anything! We got drunk and fell asleep!" He yelled back still lying on the bed.

When he reached for his phone there was a blast for Gossip Girl.

It read: _**It seems our Lonely Boy isn't so lonely anymore not that he has B with him, I wonder how C will feel about this. Xoxo Gossip girl.**_

They both looked up and looked at each other and said "Shit."

Blair cleaned up the glasses and the bottle.

"So where do we go from here?" He asked.

"We face the music…. _Together._" She smiled placing a kiss on his cheek before cleaning her self up for the day leaving a stunned Dan Humphrey in the middle of her room.

He loved her and that was now a fact but, he would never admit it.

The End

Author's Note:

It's not a sexy one… Sorry… Maybe next time

~Toast :D


End file.
